Experimenting
by Love-Life-Anime
Summary: Kiba comes over for a little "experiment" that soon turns into something more.


Ok, just so ya'll know. I don't like this pairing, I'm doing this cause I'm just nice and my friend asked for it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…If I did, SasoDei would play a big part, as well as SasuNaru. 

Experimenting

Two specks of light shone through the darkness, signaling to Naruto his friend was finally there. The car pulled into the driveway and his best friend stepped out.

"Hey Naruto! So we got the house to ourselves?" Kiba asked, leaning close to the smaller boy. Naruto backed away, sticking his tongue out.

"Stop teasing me Kiba, just cause I'm bi and you just happen to know doesn't give you that right." Kiba feigned hurt and turned away, holding his chest.

"How could you say that?!" He put his other hand to his forehead acting faint, "I love you, I'd never tell anyone!"

Naruto smiled and hugged him, saying as he did so, "I know."

The two went inside and Naruto turned the movie he was watching back on. Kiba sat down beside him, making a face.

"This movie is such a chick flick! Why are you watching it?" He asked. Naruto made a face back and said,

"It's not that bad." Kiba just shrugged leaning back against the couch, putting his arms behind his neck. Naruto suddenly smirked,

"This coming from the guy who cried at Titanic!" Kiba glared at him and shot back,

"Hey, at least I wasn't bawling my eyes out, and that's a very emotional movie!"

Naruto shrugged and smiled, not embarrassed at all,

"At least I'm not afraid to admit it." Kiba sighed, and said nothing, suddenly becoming very sober. Naruto looked over at his friend's sudden change in mood to see his friend watching him with a strange look on his face.

"What's up Kiba?" He asked, trying to place the look. Kiba shrugged and looked away, which surprised the blonde. He got up and stood in front of the brunette so that he was looking down on him.

"You're blocking the movie." Kiba pointed out. Naruto snorted in disbelief,

"You weren't watching it." He said, "Now what's wrong? You seem upset." Kiba looked down and finally gave in mumbling,

"I want to know what it's like to be with a guy." Naruto was taken aback and sat down beside him.

"What do you mean? You want to go bi?"

"No. I want to try kissing a guy." Naruto sighed, thinking over what Kiba had said, until he made up his mind and spoke again.

"Kiss me. I'll be your subject." Kiba turned to him surprise, then sighed and leaned forward, then stopped,

"Are you sure?" he asked, to which Naruto nodded. He leaned forward again, and felt how close he and the blonde had become. His lips brushed the others and he jumped a bit at the contact, but Naruto steadied him by placing his hands on the other's shoulders.

He leaned into the kiss again and he felt Naruto respond, which is what he wanted. He placed his hands around the boy's waist and pulled him closer, where he was straddling his hips. Kiba fell back where he was leaning on the arm of the couch with Naruto on top of him. He felt Naruto tense and he tightened his hold on the blonde.

"Let me have my way Naruto, I don't blame you for what I'm doing. This is my choice, besides I might get a boyfriend out of this." He whispered, making the blonde shudder. He flicked his tongue out and licked his earlobe, then caught it between his teeth. Naruto moaned and arched his back a little, pressing into Kiba.

"Oh Kiba! You got me already!" The blonde cried, capturing his lips again. The brunette smiled and let his lips roam Naruto's neck, then lower to his neckline. Naruto's back arched again, and a moan found its way out of his mouth. It was music to Kiba's ears and he wanted more.

He sat up, pushing the blonde up with him. He lifted Naruto so that he could get up. Naruto gave him a questioning look, but Kiba just smiled. He picked the boy off the couch and wrapped his arms around his waist. Naruto placed his arms around his neck in return, the wrapped his legs around Kiba's waist.

"Good, now I'm going to have some fun." And he carried the blonde off.


End file.
